


[ART] Ducks!

by lordavon



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Crochet, Ducks, Other, Spideypool Big Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordavon/pseuds/lordavon
Summary: Deadpool finds ducks!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Spideypool Big Bang - The 2020 Collection





	[ART] Ducks!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devral/gifts).



> For [Devral's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devral/pseuds/Devral) ["Ducks!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583288) and the [Spideypool Big Bang 2020!](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Spideypool%20Big%20Bang%202020/works)

"So," I asked the mods, "is crochet okay?"

I've been knitting and crocheting for over 15 years now, and after reading the description for Devral's ["Ducks!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583288) I knew: 1. I wanted to art for this, and 2: Crochet would have the light-hearted joy their story exudes. Check-ins of sketches were fun (here's....yarn! here's Wade in pieces!).

I have used photoshop to add in the Thought Boxes since they play a large role in the story, but otherwise there is no photoshop manipulation of the images. 

Wade is done in worsted weight acrylic on a 3mm hook. The ducks are in fingering weight acrylic/wool on a 2.5mm hook (very small!).

~*~

The banner

~*~

The main art image

~*~

Alternate of the main art image, with a more frontal view of Wade

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ducks!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583288) by [Devral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devral/pseuds/Devral)




End file.
